1 year
by markaihei
Summary: I know its been done to death already, but this is Booth & Brennan meeting at the reflecting pool after 1 year. Spoilers through season 6, including what I've read/heard about upcoming episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, unfortunately.**

**

* * *

**

**Friday, May 20, 2011**

"Bones, what are you doing up there. We have paperwork to complete," Booth looked up at his partner, who was leaning against the railing of the 2nd floor lounge drinking a cup of coffee.

"I am not working today, I have an appointment that I do not intend to miss," replied Dr. Brennan as she glanced down to see her FBI partner watching her.

"But… you're in the lab, so you must be working."

"I simply came in to remind Cam of my intent to miss work today. When I was done, Angela stopped me and wanted some "girl chat" time before I left for the day. She just returned to work, and I was just _reflecting_ on a few things before I leave for my appointment."

"But Bones, we just arrested the suspect from our recent case and we need to complete the paperwork," Booth whined as he flashed Bones his famous charm smile. "Can't you just stay and work paperwork until its time for your appointment? And maybe come back after to help finish up, huh? Then we can go for our customary celebratory drink tonight!"

Bones sighed, it seemed he didn't have a clue what she was talking about, and she wondered if she should even make the effort. "Booth, I don't really have a set time for this appointment, and I don't want to chance missing it. I am going now, and will spend some time thinking about the events of the _past year_ while I wait to see if the appointment will be kept." Brennan walked down the stairs and entered her office, intent on getting her jacket and getting out of there as soon as possible.

Booth stood there, dumbstruck, as he thought about what she had said… "reflecting on a few things" "no real set time" "events of the past year"… he checked the date on his watch and shook his head. She can't really be talking about their promise to meet at the reflecting pool… so much had happened, so many things had changed between them. He was so lost in this thought he didn't see Brennan slip out the doors of the lab. He didn't see her turn at the last minute to see what he was doing. He also didn't hear Angela sneak up on him until she remarked "Hey Agent Studley, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, hey Angela, working… what else would I be doing here?"

Angela looked in the direction her friend has just taken, and looked back at Booth. "Oh, well, I just thought… oh never mind."

"Angela, did your 'girl talk' this morning with Bones include what her plans were for the day?" At her guilty expression, Booth knew that Angela knew Brennan's plans for the day. "Give me a hint; is she doing what I think she's doing?"

"If you think she's fulfilling a promise to a certain best friend that she made a year ago, then yes, she's doing what you think she's doing," Angela grinned at the stunned look on Booth's face.

"I told her once, when we were buried underground, that she had faith in you, Booth. It seems the events of the past year or so have not diminished that faith." Hodgins had wandered up in time to overhear the last bit of the conversation, and could not resist adding his own thoughts as he casually put his arms around his wife, "Ready for lunch?"

"See ya, studley. I know you'll do the right thing." Angela waved, and then wrapped her arms around her husband. "Absolutely, let's go!"

Booth slowly wandered out to his SUV, and pondered what to do next. There really was no choice, so he made a few phone calls and headed toward his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, May 20, 2011 Continued**

Temperance slowly walked toward the bench at the Reflecting Pond where she and Booth had agreed to meet one year earlier. Remembering her earlier conversation with Booth, she didn't really expect him to show up, but she felt she needed to be here. The past year definitely had not been one of their best years, so much had happened.

She ordered a coffee and sat on the bench as she reflected on the events of the past year.

Booth sat in his car, staring out toward the direction of the coffee cart and the bench where Temperance sat. Of course, it was not within view from his parking spot, so he wasn't sure if she was there or what she was doing. He glanced over at the small box sitting on the passenger seat of the SUV and thought about the events of the past year.

"_One year from today we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall right by the –""Coffee cart, I know. One year from today."_ He snuck off the base to say good bye when she left. They made the plans to meet, and they walked out of each others lives, for one year.

"_How about you?" "Yeah, I'll show you… Hannah…" _7 months later they were all dragged back by Caroline, to save Cam's career. Everything had changed – Booth went away to war & came back with a girlfriend. Brennan went away to discover the origins of humanity & discovered something about herself. Jack and Angela went on a honeymoon and came back pregnant. She hadn't been able to contact anyone while she was in Maluku; she understood things had to change… just hadn't expected it to change that much.

Hannah followed Booth back from Afghanistan; shortly after her arrival Booth invited her to move in with him. Brennan helped her find the perfect gift to give to Booth.

"_I got the signal Booth… I don't want to have any regrets."_ _"I'm with someone Bones, and Hannah – she's not a consolation prize… I love her.", _Brennan had told Booth she regretted not giving them a chance, and he shot her down.

"_Í just didn't want to let anyone down." _Heather Taffet was shot by a sniper, a sniper Booth knew. Brennan saw the sniper in Booth more clearly during that case. Booth tracked the sniper but failed to apprehend or kill him.

"_Angela said that I should move on… I think she's right"_ Brennan has accepted that Booth is not an option, and has decided to move on.

"_You can love a lot of people in this world, but there's only one you love the most."_ Another conversation between Booth & Brennan furthers her education on monogamous relationships and love.

"_Me and you are partners… that's what we do, partners alright?"_ Booth proposed to Hannah, and she said no. Hannah called Brennan to tell her. Booth, while drunk, set down the rules – partners, and only partners. They would work the cases, occasionally have a drink after closing a case to celebrate.

Shortly after the break up came a case over Valentine's day. The office seemed to be full of romantic couples most noticeable were Jack & Angela and Cam & Paul. During the case, the team noticed that Temperance received quite a few calls from guys trying to set up a date for Valentines day. She refused them all, and ended up spending the evening with Booth at the shooting range with guns from the Roaring '20s exhibit.

They continued to work cases, and having drinks afterwards to celebrate. Then, at the end of February, came another run in with Broadsky. It was a particularly difficult case and Broadsky was still at large – they had been unable to track him down. When they had finally done everything they could until Broadsky was located, Booth had left with a dejected look on his face, stating he was going to his office to finish the paperwork and then going home. Thirty minutes later Temperance showed up at his office with take out and offered to help him with the paperwork. Things were still strained, but the friendship seemed to be slowly healing.

At the beginning of March, they were stuck in an elevator due to a blizzard. They spent the time reluctantly talking about the state of their partnership and friendship. It was difficult, they both had hurt each other – whether intentionally or not, and it hurt to discuss those events. In the end, it only strengthened their friendship and allowed them to get over the past.

By the middle of March, the relationship appeared to be where it had been a year ago… before he asked for a chance for "them". They were friends again, sharing everything and working together perfectly. Neither one was dating anybody. At the end of March Parker, with his father's permission, asked Bones to help him with a month long science project for school. As a result of the nature of the project, Parker was at the Jeffersonian almost every day after school. He would spend a few hours in the lab or in Brennan's office – researching, experimenting, and writing his conclusions. Brennan would drive Parker home in time for dinner with his mom. During Parker's second week at the Jeffersonian his dad started "dropping by" right around the time that Brennan & Parker were leaving. Booth offered to drive Parker home, and Brennan graciously offered to stay at the Jeffersonian to allow Booth that additional one on one time with his son. Both of the Booth boys insisted that she ride with them. By the last week of the project, Booth was arriving at the Jeffersonian at the same time as Parker, and assisting in the project wherever possible. He and Parker would then take Brennan to dinner before delivering Parker to his mother. More often than not, once Parker was at home, Booth would invite Bones out for a drink before dropping her off.

Once the project was over, Brennan was not looking forward to not seeing the Booth boys every night. She knew the relationship between her and Booth was healing, but she did not think he would be taking her out for dinner and drinks every night without Parker there. Booth forced himself to give Bones space, thinking to himself that even though their relationship was healing she probably didn't want to continue having dinner with him every evening without Parker. He tried not to think about the comments he had received at various restaurants from waitresses about how beautiful his _family_ was. He managed to stay away for 2 whole days.

During those two days, Brennan attempted to further her latest novel, but mostly spent the time thinking about how fun the past month had been, how it felt right. How much like a _family_ it had felt like.

For the past few weeks, Booth and Brennan had been practically inseparable. They met for lunch almost every day. He was there to ensure she got out of the lab at a decent time and most nights they ate dinner together and watched TV (he finally convinced her she needed a TV) or a movie before separating for the night. They did spend Sundays apart – he to attend Church, she to work on her writing. They mostly spent the weekends he had Parker apart as well – she insisted he needed one on one time with his son, and it was not appropriate for her, as a friend, to intrude on that time. Parker usually insisted that she spend Saturday afternoon with them and have dinner with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, May 20, 2011 Continued**

Temperance was lost in memories and did not hear Booth come up behind her until he was sitting next to her. "I didn't think you would actually be here, Bones;" he said as he sat down next to her.

"I always keep my promises," she replied as she looked over and smiled at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then she looked back to the reflecting pool.

"I know; I just thought with everything that happened in the past year… oh well, you know."

Temperance sighed and just shrugged to acknowledge his statement. She knew what she wanted to say, she just wasn't sure if it would destroy what they had rebuilt.

"Hey, I got something for you while I was in Afghanistan. I never really found the right time to give it to you." Booth grinned as he handed her a small box.

"Booth," she exclaimed, "you didn't need to get me anything. You were in a warzone; you shouldn't have been looking for souvenirs for your friends."

"Bones, first I did not get souvenirs for my _friends_, just for _you_. Second, it's not that big of a deal. Just a little something I found in one of the villages that I visited on a mission." Booth glanced over at her while he tried to explain, but kept his face pointed toward the pool.

"I, um, thank you." Temperance unwrapped the box and opened it. She gasped as she pulled the chunky necklace out of the box, "it's beautiful," and after admiring the design for a moment or two she moved to try it on.

"I'm glad ya like it, Bones," Booth watched her closely as she opened the box and admired his gift, "you said once that most of your necklaces came from your travels, so I thought you might like it." He watched as she studied the necklace's design and tried to fasten it around her neck. "Here, let me help," he took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck. Once it was clasped he gently moved her hair so the necklace lay directly against her neck. He casually, seemingly subconsciously, laced his fingers through hers as he settled back against the bench. When he glanced over at her, he saw her free hand was on the necklace, nervously stringing it through her fingers, and she was looking out over the pool again, seemingly far away in her thoughts. Booth looked down at their entwined hands and wondered if that was the reason she was nervous, so he started to untangle his hand from hers. He was surprised when she wouldn't let him go.

"Booth," Temperance started hesitantly, "I think there's something we need to talk about, but I'm afraid it will destroy the friendship that we have rebuilt over the past few months."

"Bones, we can talk about anything you want to talk about," Booth said, charm smile on his lips.

"I think we need to discuss our partnership, and our friendship, and the boundaries associated with them. I guess first would be, are you seeing anyone these days?"

She wouldn't look at him as she asked this, and he felt a moment of dread… was she trying to tell him she was seeing someone and needed space from him? "Uh, no I am not. I haven't since Hannah. I-"

"Oh, I guess you're still not over her and what happened," she interrupted.

"No, I'm over her, and have moved past what happened. I just… well, I've been busy; I just haven't met anyone I'm that interested in; and most of my free time lately has been spent with Parker or you," he said so quietly she had to lean toward him to clearly hear the last part. He cleared his throat and asked a little louder, "I know you received quite a few calls from ex or potential boyfriends on Valentine's Day - are you trying to tell me you have a new boyfriend, Bones?"

"What? No, absolutely not," she sighed. This was not at all as easy as she had hoped. "They just didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. I haven't heard from any of them since."

"So, spill it, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I, well, what are we to each other? I know this past year has been rough, we spent several months across the world from each other, then we spent a few more months barely speaking to each other outside of work. When Hannah left, you said you wanted to be _partners_ only, but over the past six weeks or so it feels like we're more than partners, we're friends again," she said in a rush to get it all out before she chickened out.

"Yeah, we're friends again, Bones. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, you are the one who defined us as just partners. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with how things have progressed between us, since it is outside the boundaries you set a few months ago," she said evenly, attempting not to show her discomfort with this conversation.

"Well, I don't think we were ever meant to be just partners, being friends is inevitable between us. It's fate."

"I still don't believe in fate, it's ludicrous," she said with a grin, remembering their first meeting as well as their conversation with Sweets about that first meeting.

"And I still do," he returned, remembering the same events as he grinned back at her. Their eyes caught again and held for several seconds.

"Thank you for the necklace, Booth," Temperance said as she slowly separated her hand from his and prepared to leave. "Okay, I'm just going to put this out there. This is the part that scares me, that I'm afraid will destroy what we've built. I don't want you to respond right now, just think about it. I will accept whatever you decide. I am going to leave after I say this, please do not think I am running away. I just want you to be able to think about it without me distracting you."

"Bones, you're scaring me. Whatever it is we'll get through it, I won't leave you alone again – unless that's what you want," Booth wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. If she was trying to tell him she didn't want to be friends, he wanted one last hug.

Temperance briefly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wanted this last contact with him in case he didn't like what he heard next. After a moment or two, she sighed, and stood up. "Booth, about 15 months ago you asked me to give "us" a chance, which I refused. About 7 months ago I told you I got the signal and didn't want any regrets. Five months ago I decided I had to move on. Four months ago you set the boundaries that we were partners only. Today we have agreed to let the friendship that has been rebuilt replace the partners only decision. I… I just wanted to let you know, in case you don't already, that I am still amenable to the possibility of a more… personal relationship between us. I realize that it is very likely that you no longer desire that with me, but I felt I needed to let you know. If you don't just remember I am very good at compartmentalizing, and still want to be your partner and your friend." She looked into his eyes one more time for about two seconds before turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday, May 22, 2011**

It had been two days since they met at the Reflecting Pool. Two days, and Temperance had not received so much as a text message from Booth. She sighed, and tried to refocus on the chapter she was cleaning up for her new book. She pushed her laptop onto the couch next to her and restlessly stood up to get a glass of wine. Just as she started to pour, her phone loudly rang. It startled her so much she jerked the wine bottle and spilled some onto the counter. Grabbing her phone, she activated the call and answered "Brennan" as she reached for a towel with her other hand.

"Hey Bones, uh Temperance," Booth's voice came through the phone line, "How are you?"

Temperance stood still, the spilled wine temporarily forgotten, as she tried to decipher the reason he used her given name. "Hello, Booth," she answered cautiously, "I am fine. How are you?"

"I've thought about what you said," he replied evenly, "and I want to make sure you completely understand my decision-"

"Um, okay – do you want to come over so we can discuss this," Temperance quietly asked as she sank into the nearest kitchen chair.

"Heh, no, I just want to tell you right now, over the phone," Booth quickly replied. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat, and started again. "I… I would like to know if you would like to go out on Friday?"

Temperance was confused, "you ummm… decided to wait and discuss this in person after all? Why wait until Friday, that is 5 days away."

"No, Temperance," Booth chuckled, "you misunderstood me. I would like you to go on a date with me on Friday to pursue the possibility of a more personal relationship between us."

"…" Temperance was stunned. Of course, she knew this was a possibility, but she hadn't really expect this outcome. "Are… are you sure?"

"Why… did you change your mind about what you told me?" now Booth was scared.

"No… I mean Yes… I mean No I haven't changed my mind, and Yes, I would like to go out with you on Friday," Temperance stammered.

"Alright, good," Booth was relieved. "Well, Temperance, I would like to take you to dinner and then dancing, how does that sound?" Booth was remembering how good she had felt in his arms at her high school reunion, and was anxious to try that experience again.

"That sounds good… Booth, why are you calling me Temperance… you rarely call me anything but Bones."

"I thought, given that this was a personal conversation, I should not use your name I gave you at work," he replied quietly.

"Trying to compartmentalize, huh Booth? Keep the work separate from the personal?" Temperance couldn't help teasing him a bit before adding so softly he had to strain to hear "I like being called Bones, by you, and I don't mind if you want to call me that anytime." She sounded so very shy as she said that – something he had never heard before from her. It made his heart swell and his chest expand as she admitted to liking his nickname for her.

"Ahem, well, thank you Bones – I umm, I'm glad you like my name for you," clearing his throat, Booth continued, "well, I'm going to hang up now. I will see you tomorrow for work, and Friday for our date – don't forget!"

"I won't forget Booth. Goodbye," Temperance was a little sad he was hanging up so quickly, but she really had to finish that chapter anyway.

"Bye Bones!" and with that he was gone.

* * *

** I know this shouldn't be the end, but I am stuck as to where to go next. If my inspiration comes back I will continue this story. I want to go through the week and follow their current case and then, of course, into the date. Unfortunately, I have no ideas at this time for those two events.**


End file.
